Code : Changes
by The Old Rycr
Summary: Kirsten is new to Kadic Boarding School, but she is already in a group of friends held together by an unbreakable bond. They have saved each other from death more times than they can count. Can they finally stop XANA and destroy him forever? COMPLETE!
1. Evolution

**Disclaimer:** _I really wish I owned Code Lyoko, then Season 2 would have started a long time before it did. Of course, the show wouldn't be as good, most of my ideas (except maybe this one) suck._

**Claimer: **_I actually own something though, the plot for my story._

**Summary:** _Something goes wrong when Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi are devirtualized. How do they deal with the changes caused by the supercomputer? Someone befriends the group. Can they keep her from finding out about Lyoko? Rated T for mild swearing._

_This story just came to me one day when I was at school being bored out of my mind by my English teacher, and I decided to write it down. So…um…yeah. On to the story!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Evolution

* * *

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired three arrows as the crab fired a laser. He hit his mark, but so did the laser, which took his last 10 life points. 

He disappeared then reappeared in a completely white space. _What the… Where am I? Did I actually die? Nah, I don't smell any fire or brimstone._

Then the white area disappeared and he was finally devirtualized.

* * *

Jeremie saw Odd's life points drop to zero. The card disappeared, but as soon as it did, a message was displayed on one of the screens. 

SYSTEM ANOMALY: DATA ACCESS ERROR.

"Huh? What is that?" he asked himself. He started to type furiously.

* * *

Back in Lyoko, Ulrich was fighting a megatank. It opened and began to charge. He jumped out of the way as the beam shot past him. 

He shouted "Triplicate!" and cloned himself. The megatank opened and charged again. As it was charging to fire at one of the clones, Ulrich jumped up and landed on the megatank, shouting "Impact!" as his sword hit the XANA symbol.

The tank exploded. He went to help Yumi, who was fighting a swarm of waspsters.

"Ulrich and Yumi, you each only have 10 life points left. Be careful." Jeremie reported. "Got it Jer, be done in a sec." replied Ulrich. Yumi was too busy dodging poison to respond.

After she blocked a laser with her fan, she threw it at one of the three waspsters and hit it dead on. She caught her fan and immediately dodges another laser. Ulrich ran over to Yumi and saw the waspsters.

"Hey! Over here!" he yelled at them. One of the waspsters flew over and shot a laser at him. He jumped up, shouted "Impact!" and hit the waspster as it fired another laser. He was hit and devirtualized.

Yumi threw her fan again and hit the last enemy. She cheered and called for Aelita to come out of hiding.

She came from behind a tree (A/N: obviously, this means they're in the forest region) and ran up to the tower. She looked behind her and saw Yumi.

"Wait, Yumi, look out!" Yumi turned around looked at Aelita.

She took one more step and looked down. "Crud" She had stepped in some leftover poison and was devirtualized.

Aelita stepped into the tower and rose up to the second platform.

The Scipizoa appeared outside the tower. "_DAMMIT! Too late!_" itmutters to itself as it leaves.

* * *

She put her hand on the screen. AELITA 

CODE

LYOKO

"Return to the past, now!"

* * *

Odd woke up in the morning. "Oh no, I have to redo this boring day of classes!" 

"I hear ya. Maybe I'll do better on that math test this time."

"Hmm…nah. You'll still fail, even if you repeat it another ten times. Say, Ulrich, when you got devirtualized, did everything turn white for a few seconds?"

"Actually, yeah. You too?"

"Yeah, it was weird. Let's go see if Jeremie knows what happened."

"Sure"

* * *

They arrived at Jeremie's room to find Yumi and Aelita already there. 

"Jeremie, Odd and I were wondering if anything weird happened during the last devirtualization."

"Yumi just asked me about that. Well, as you know, when you are virtualized…" Jeremie launched into a long-winded explanation about how they were transferred to Lyoko, while the other three exchanged confused glances.

"Uh, Jeremie, you do realize that none of us have any clue what you're talking about, right?" Odd asked.

"Okay, basically what happened is the devirtualization changed something inside of you guys. Your genetic code has been modified. I have no clue what the modifications do, but I expect you'll soon figure that out. Meanwhile, I've got to talk to Aelita…uh…privately."

The other three smiled knowingly as they left and went to breakfast, then to their classes.

* * *

The next day, before classes, Ulrich and Odd were talking in front of the school when Yumi ran up to them. 

"Guess what guys, I finally convinced my parents to let me get a dorm here!"

"Really, that's awesome!" Ulrich replied while Odd looked away with a hugegrin.

"Yeah, I know. I just finished moving my stuff in. Now I'm going to relax a bit and work on my concentration. In case you haven't noticed, my telekinesis in Lyoko isn't as strong as it used to be. See you later!"

Ulrich and Odd glanced at each other. "Did you notice?"

"No, do you care?"

"No."

With that, they headed up to their dorm to pack up their stuff for school.

* * *

Yumi sat cross-legged in her room, trying to push all thoughts from her mind. She was having a busy week, and random thoughts intruded into her mind when she was fighting in Lyoko. She could hardly concentrate enough to use her telekinesis any more. 

She focused on a pencil on her desk, and pretended she was in Lyoko. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. After a few seconds, she felt calm enough to open her eyes. To her amazement, the pencil was floating five feet in the air!

"What the…I can't do this in the real world, just in Lyoko!"

The pencil dropped back onto the desk. She concentrated on a book on her bed, and it began to float up too!

"Woah, I have to tell Jeremie!" Brrrriiiinnnngggg! "Well, maybe after school."

* * *

Odd really was trying to stay awake. He really was. Unfortunately, habit took over during science class and he fell asleep. 

He jerked awake and was in math class. _Huh? How did I get here? Did I sleepwalk again?_

Then he saw Ulrich sitting with…himself? He looked and saw that Ulrich was showing a paper with a B– on it to the other Odd.

He jerked awake again. _Wow, that was wierd..._

* * *

"Here are your tests from yesterday. Most of you did not do well at all, but some of you, surprisingly, managed to get a B-, and two people got an A+…" 

"Let me guess, Einstein and Herb?" whispered Odd.

"Of course. Let's see what I got…Hey!" replied Ulrich.

"Did you get a C for once?"

Ulrich just handed him his paper, which had a large "B–" written on it.

"Awesome! I guess taking a test twice actually **_does_** improve your grade! Who would've known? Good jo…woah…deja vu"

"What?"

"Uh, nothing…never mind."

* * *

After class that day, Ulrich and Odd were walking back to their dorm when Ulrich got a call from Jeremie. 

After speaking with him for a moment, he hung up and turned to Odd. "Let's go to Jeremie's room. He said it's important."

When they arrived, Yumi was sitting on his bed looking extremely confused, and Jeremie was typing furiously on his computer.

"Ulrich, I need to see something. Pretend you're in Lyoko and use your Triplicate move."

"Um, okay…Triplicate!"

Instantly, there were three Ulrichs in the room.

"What the…Jeremie, what the hell is going on?"

"Well, apparently, you all are now able to use your Lyoko powers in the real world. That's what happened yesterday when you were devirtualized. Now I know why there was nothing happening in the real world during the XANA attack. He changed the scanning code so it wouldn't devirtualize you. I guess he messed up and gave you your powers in the real world instead."

Odd began to talk. "Oh, so that's what happened. I had a vision during science class about Ulrich's grade on the math test, but I thought I had fallen asleep and was dreaming, because he had passed. Then, during math, he got a B–, like in my dream!"

"Well, you can now use your powers in the real world. Ulrich, I suggest you fuse back together, just in case Jim comes in. His little brain might not be able to handle seeing three of you."

"Right…Fusion!"

The other two Ulrichs disappeared.

* * *

Aelita walked in right after they had left. 

"Jeremie? I heard the conversation and I was wondering…can I use my powers in your world too?"

"Um, I don't know. You should try something, but not in here or near anyone else. They might be scared if things start to appear from nowhere."

"Right."

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter one. I hope you guys like it. Please review, but go easy on me. This is my first ever fanfic.**

**Chapter 2 will have someone new at school. Will she find out about Lyoko and tell everybody? Review to find out.**


	2. Initiation

_**Disclaimer:** I own Code Lyoko…wait! Don't sue! I was just kidding!_

_**Claimer:** I own the plot for this story and my OC, Kirsten Anderson, and that's it…I want to own Code Lyoko, but sadly, I don't._

_**Summary:** Something goes wrong when Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi are devirtualized. How do they deal with the changes caused by the supercomputer? Someone befriends the group. Can they keep her from finding out about Lyoko? Rated T for mild swearing. UxY, JxA, and OxOC._

_Yay I got reviews!_

_Congrats to **Athena-Tonks42** for being my first reviewer, less than 15 minutes after I posted the story…wow. Thanks for the compliment._

_**Starfiregirl5671**, **bobbyneko**, **American-Kitty**, and **Alchemistangel**: Thanks for all the praise._

_**tehrandomkitten:** uh, yeah…I honestly don't know._

_**Just one more quick note, My updating schedule…pretty much doesn't exist. I work on the story whenever I can, which is not often, and I upload the chapter as soon as I'm done.**_

**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Initiation_**

* * *

"But mom, I don't want to move to France! I like it here in California!" 

"Kirsten, your dad now has a better job. And the Private Boarding School there has very high standards."

"WHAT? You never told me I had to go to a private school!"

"It's okay, there are no uniforms and the students are very nice."

"Well, I like all my friends here, and my school, even with the construction!"

"Fine, have fun getting back to California. We're probably above the Pacific by now. I'm sure the plane has a parachute."

"Oh forget it. I just wish I had time to say goodbye to all my friends, or go to the homecoming dance…" _Even though I don't have a date…_

* * *

"Welcome to Kadic!" said Principal Delmas. 

"Uh, yeah…" Kirsten replied.

"My daughter Elisabeth will show you where your classes are and where your dorm is. Your roommate is Aelita Stones."

* * *

"Um, Elisabeth?" 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? I need to go, I've wasted too much time already. And call me Sissi."

"Hahaha, are you a sissy then? Sissi the sissy, hehehe."

"AARRGGHH! I'M LEAVING! GO GET LOST ON YOUR OWN!"

"Wait…dammit. Now I can't find my dorm."

"COMING THROUGH!" Someone ran into her. She looked up and saw a boy with blond hair gelled up into a big spike, with a purple splotch in the center. The blond hair and joking attitude reminded her of her friend Colby, back in California. This kid seemed to like purple a lot, as all of his clothes matched the purple splotch in his hair. He was handsome too. Kirsten tore her eyes off him and say another boy was with him. He had brown hair and was wearing all green.

"Sorry about that, my friend here was a bit eager to show me something…say, are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Kirsten Anderson."

"I'm Ulrich, and he's Odd."

"I can see that."

Odd had an exasperated look on his face. "No, my name is Odd, Odd Della Robbia."

"Oh, I see. That's a funny name, but not as funny as Sissi."

"Oh, so you already met her. Hate her all you want, everyone else does."

"She was showing me around, but she ran away in a fuss when I called her a sissy. Could one of you show me around?"

"Odd, you do it, I have to finish studying. Could you leave me alone this time?"

"Sure! Kirsten, let me see your dorm room…hey! That's Aelita's dorm!"

"You know her?"

"Yeah I do, let's go to her dorm…your dorm…now."

* * *

Ulrich stood outside the door, trying to work up the courage to do what he was about to do. "Supersprint," he whispered 

Yumi was sitting in her math class, working on a difficult math problem. The door was open. She looked up, just in time to see a yellow flash and feel a gust of wind. There was suddenly another piece of paper on her desk. _Ulrich…_ she thought to herself as she opened the note.

_Yumi, meet me after school. I have something important to tell you. Ulrich._

She smiled as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

* * *

Ulrich had just come back to class from the "bathroom." He sat down and went to pick up his pencil. 

Then the pencil lifted up and scribbled on the paper in front of him.

_Got your note. These powers sure come in handy. How about we meet in the gym, it'll be empty after school._

* * *

"So, Ulrich, what did you want to talk about?" 

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but…I…uh…I…love you."

Yumi just sat there, shocked. She had no idea he felt as she did.

"I love you too."

The leaned in slowly and kissed…almost. Ulrich's cell phone rang.

They broke off as he answered it.

"Ulrich?" It was Odd.

"What do you want?"

"Jeremie says that XANA's attacking and to get to the factory right now. Him, me, and Aelita are already there. Know where Yumi is?"

"Yeah, she's with me."

"Oh really…hmm……anyway, hurry up!"

Ulrich hung up and turned to Yumi. "That was Odd. XAXA's attacking."

"Horrible timing huh?"

"No kidding…"

* * *

The elevator door opened and Ulrich and Yumi walked into the control level…holding hands? 

Odd did a double-take. Aelita and Jeremie merely smiled at each other.

"Ah-ha! I was right! Ulrich and Yumi are finally together!"

"NO! I mean…well…maybe…" They replied in unison, quickly letting go of each other's hands.

Jeremie looked around the computer screen. "Who cares! We'll talk about it later. We have to save the world!"

"So, what has Xana done this time?"

"Well, it has…actually…it…possessed the lunch lady and she's hurling steaming soup surprise at people!"

There was complete silence, then Odd began cracking up.

"Hahaha…is that…haha…all he could thing of…hahaha?"

"I guess so, but everyone knows how toxic that stuff is."

"True…anyway, let's go to Lyoko!"

Jeremie began typing as the others went to the scanners.

"Transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich."

"Virtualization!"

* * *

They appeared in the mountain region. 

"Man, I wish XANA would choose the mountain region more often. I love the scenery!"

"Okay, I'm sending Aelita in now. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!"

Aelita landed on the ground next to them.

"The tower is due north."

Their vehicles appeared. Aelita and Yumi jumped on the hover-scooter. Ulrich hopped onto his motorcycle. Odd backflipped onto the hoverboard. They were off.

* * *

"Guys, two spiders, a megatank, and three blocks are guarding the tower." 

Odd shook his head. "Wow, XANA has gone all out on this one. Well, what are we waiting for?"

Ulrich revved up and retracted the wheel of his motorcycle. It took off into the air, towards one of the spiders, while Yumi and Odd headed towards the megatank. Aelita stayed hidden behind a nearby rock.

Ulrich flew straight towards the spider, dodging the lasers that it fired. He shot up a moment before hitting the spider, and sliced it right on the symbol. The spider exploded as he headed for the other one.

Yumi threw her fans at the megatank, but it closed. As soon as it opened, Odd fired five arrows, but they all missed as the monster fired at him. He turned away sharply, and the beam missed him. Unfortunately, it hit his hoverboard. It disappeared and he fell to the ground.

Yumi threw her fans down into the dirt, and flew over to the megatank to distract it. It began to open, and Yumi willed her fans to move. She hit the tank, but was not quite fast enough. The beam hit her as the fan hit the megatank. She fell to the ground, weakened by the blast, which also destroyed her vehicle. She stood up and was immediately hit by a block and devirtualized.

Ulrich was back on the ground and looping all around to avoid the lasers fired by the spider. He decided to try something.

"Triplicate!"

Instantly, there were three Ulrichs, all of them on motorcycles. They looped around in random directions and eventually took to the air. The spider chose two of them and aimed. It fired and hit a clone, but the other laser missed. Then, the real Ulrich flew by and stabbed it right in the head. It exploded.

Odd, meanwhile, had his hands full fighting three blocks. He had hit one of them, but the other two just wouldn't give up. Ulrich zoomed by and killed one of the blocks, and Odd finally hit the other.

Aelita came out of hiding, right as the Scipizoa arrived. It grabbed her and began to drain her memory. Ulrich and Odd raced to rescue her, and arrived just in time. Ulrich sliced off the tentacles grabbing Aelita, and she crumpled to the ground. Odd hit it with a few laser arrows to make it go away.

They carried Aelita to the tower, where she was restored. She floated up to the top and placed her hand on the screen.

* * *

AELITA 

CODE

LYOKO

* * *

"Um, Elisabeth?" 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? I need to go, I've wasted too much time already. And call me Sissi."

"Hahaha, are you a sissy then? Sissi the sissy, hehehe."

"AARRGGHH! I'M LEAVING! GO GET LOST ON YOUR OWN!"

"Wait…dammit. Now I can't find my dorm."

"Maybe I can help."

She looked up to see a boy with blond hair with a purple patch wearing all purple who was extremely handsome. She stared at him for a few moments, then glanced at his friend, who had brown hair and was wearing green.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Odd Della Robbia, and this is Ulrich Stern. You're Kirsten Anderson, right?"

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"Um…"

"We overheard you talking to the principal."

"Oh, okay then."

"Here, Odd can show you around." Ulrich said with a half-hidden grin. He whispered in Odd's ear "I think she loves you Odd."

Odd glanced at her, then smiled inwardly.

* * *

Three weeks later, Kirsten walked up to the group in the hallway between classes. She said something that would change her life forever. 

"Hey guys, guess what! I found a secret passageway in the boiler room to an abandoned factory on the river! Wanna come see?"

"WHAT?" Yumi exclaimed, as the book in Kirsten's hand flew into the air.

Ulrich whispered in her ear. "Pssst, Yumi, control yourself."

"Wha…oops."

The book floated back down into Kirsten's hands. She stared at it for a few seconds.

She looked up at the group. "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?"

The other five glanced at each other with guarded expressions, and then everyone looked at Jeremie. He nodded slightly.

"We want to show you something after school. Meet us at the front of the park."

"Um, okay"

* * *

Odd was the only one there when Kirsten arrived, but soon Jeremie and Aelita walked up, holding hands. 

Odd smirked, and then saw Ulrich and Yumi doing the same thing.

"Jeez, is everyone in a couple except me?"

Kirsten heard him. _That could be arranged._

Ulrich glanced at Kirsten, and who she was staring at.

"Well, Odd, you at least have an admirer." Everyone except Odd looked pointedly at Kirsten.

"Really? Who?" Kirsten rolled her eyes as she heard this.

"Oh, forget it. You'll have to figure it out for yourself. Let's go to the factory."

* * *

They opened the manhole and climbed down. 

Odd looked at Kirsten. "Kirsten, can you skateboard?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Here's an extra." He threw a board to her.

When they arrived at the factory, they swung down on the ropes and landed on the factory floor.

They went into the elevator.

"I took this elevator before, but one of the floors was locked, and I couldn't open the doors. One of the floors had this giant computer. The other one had three huge towers and lots of cables and wires."

"Well, here is the floor that you couldn't get into."

They walked into the control level.

"Wow, this is so cool! What is this holographic-thingy?"

"It's a map, a map of Lyoko, a virtual world."

Ulrich, as if on cue, launched into an explanation.

"You see, a virus, called XANA, has taken over the virtual world. In it, there are many towers that contain information. When XANA takes control of these towers, it can cause havoc in the real world. Whenever it does, we go to Lyoko and fight the monsters near the tower. Then Aelita goes in and deactivates it."

"Why don't I remember any disasters or anything happening here?"

Odd joined in. "After Aelita deactivates the tower, we go back to the past and relive the day, but without the attack."

"Is that why you knew who I was?"

"Yeah, we originally met before the XANA attack, but we went back in time afterwards. Unfortunately, going back in time strengthens XANA. Lucky for us, we have powers in Lyoko too…well…actually, we have them in the real world now too. You've already seen Yumi's telekinesis. Anyways, do you want to go to Lyoko?"

"Of course! Sounds like fun."

"Oh, I just wanted to warn you, this is not a game, and it will not always be fun, but if you want to join us, you can."

"Umm…okay. Sure!"

Everyone but Jeremie went down to the scanners, with Odd explaining more about Lyoko and the scanning process to Kirsten.

"Okay, ready? Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Yumi."

"Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Yumi."

"Virtualization!"

The scanners reopened and Aelita and Kirsten stepped in.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Kirsten." He had already set up the computer to transfer Kirsten and give her a character.

"Scanner Aelita, scanner Kirsten."

"Virtualization!"

* * *

_And that's the end. I know, everyone reading this will hate the cliffy, but oh well. Come back soon for chapter three!_

_Meanwhile, thanks for all the praise, and keep reading and reviewing! This will probably be my last update for a week at least, but you never know. I may have a sudden burst of inspiration and have it up before the weekend, but I doubt it._

_Anyway, see you all next time, unless you don't review!_


	3. Virtualization

_**Disclaimer:** Hey, a shooting star! I wish I owned Code Lyoko……dammit! Didn't work! I don't own CL, any of the characters, vehicles, plot, etc._

_**Claimer:** I own the plot for this story, my OC, Kirsten Anderson, and her Lyoko character, powers,and vehicle._

_**Summary:** Something goes wrong when Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi are devirtualized. How do they deal with the changes caused by the supercomputer? Someone befriends the group. Can they keep her from finding out about Lyoko? Rated T for mild swearing. UxY, JxA, and OxOC._

_YAY! More Reviews!_

_**bobbyneko: **I originally wrote the first chapter before season two, but I changed it when I uploaded it. Answers to your questions: I suppose one of the gang brought it down to the sewer when they came with Kirsten. And yes, but not much until the next chapter. Next one's going to be a good one!_

_**MeraNova: **Um…yeah. I forgot that you could spell it with a "z." I'm waiting for the muffin ;)_

_**American-Kitty:** Glad you like it._

_**tehrandomkitten: **Glad you liked the soup and the book thingy._

_**Athena-Tonks42: **Yeah, it was. Glad you liked it too._

_**Starfiregirl5671: **Well, here you go!_

_Wow, a chapter a day for three days! I'll try to keep this up for as long as I can, but I expect to have some writer's block after a few more chapters._

_

* * *

Chapter 3: Virtualization _

* * *

Aelita and Kirsten dropped down next to the others. They were in the mountains again. 

Odd looked at her. "Hey Kirsten, cool costume!"

"Wha…oh" She looked down at herself.

Her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail that ran down to her waist. She was wearing a skintight red suit with black gloves and boots, as well as a silver belt with a glowing blue gem in the center.

"Wow, I look pretty good!"

"I know…I mean…uh…" Odd wisely shut his mouth.

Aelita smiled as Kirsten looked up and saw the scenery.

"Wow, this place is cool! Hey Jeremie, do I have any weapons or anything?"

"Yes, you can fire lasers. Just point at the target and act like you're shooting a gun."

She pointed at a nearby rock. A blue laser fired and melted a hole in it.

"Awesome! I love this place already!"

Ulrich suddenly thought of something. "Jeremie, do you know what her powers are?"

"Not yet, but I'm trying to find out. Meanwhile, why don't you guys get on your vehicles now and take her on the grand tour."

"What about Kirsten? She doesn't have a vehicle yet."

"She does now, I programmed it as a spare a while ago."

Four vehicles appeared, including something that looked like a hang-glider with jet engines on each wingtip.

"It's a hang-glider."

"No, really? I never would have guessed…"

Yumi shook her head. "Shut up Odd."

Kirsten walked over to it and grabbed the handle. She took off.

"Wow, she's got the hang of it already! …get it? The HANG of it?"

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Hahaha, very funny Odd. Come on, we have to catch up to her."

They jumped aboard their vehicles, with Aelita and Yumi on the hover-scooter.

* * *

After exploring and showing Kirsten a tower, they began her training. Odd taught her how to shoot accurately and rapidly, as well as when moving or flipping. Aelita and Yumi taught her about acrobatics. Ulrich helped her with battle strategy. 

After they were done, Jeremie was about to devirtualize them when the scanner detected that a tower was activated.

"Guys, XANA's activated a tower! Kirsten, looks like it's time for your first mission."

The group of five jumped back on their vehicles and headed towards the activated tower.

* * *

"Um, Odd, just wondering…when we go back in time, will I remember everything?" 

"Yeah, now that you're in our group, you won't forget when we return to the past."

"Okay guys, nearly there. There is a megatank and two crabs. Watch out for the scipizoa, it may appear sometime soon."

"What's that?"

Odd slapped himself in the forehead. "Oops, forgot to tell you. It's a monster that grabs Aelita with its tentacles and tries to drain her memory. To make it go away, just hit a few of its tentacles."

"Got it."

* * *

They arrived at the tower and saw the monsters. 

"Yumi and Odd, get to work on the megatank. Kirsten and I will take care of the crabs."

Kirsten flew over to one of the crabs and fired three shots. They all missed the XANA symbol, but still hit the crab. She took another turn and fired a laser at the same time as the crab. She hit the symbol and the crab exploded, but her hang-glider was hit and devirtualized. She tumbled to the ground.

"Jeremie? Why can't our vehicles last longer?"

"Sorry, I'm working on it, along with the anti-virus, schoolwork, tests, a better scanner, a way to destroy XANA…"

"Oh…never mind."

She flipped out of the way as the other crab fired at her.

* * *

Ulrich had his hands full. He circled around and took to the air. He threw his sword at the crab and finally hit it, causing it to explode. He landed back on the ground and accelerated towards his sword.

* * *

The megatank opened and fired at Odd, but he dodged it and fired some arrows, but the tank closed, then reopened and fired again. Odd was hit, but he managed to stay on the hover-board. 

"Careful Odd, you only have ten life points left."

* * *

Yumi sped towards the tank and took out a fan. As soon as the tank opened, she threw it and hit it dead-center. All the monsters were gone.

* * *

"Oh no! The Scipizoa has Aelita! Her memory is almost gone!" 

Ulrich sped off, closely followed by the others. Kirsten was on the back of Odd's board, hugging his waist. She sighed happily.

"Uh, Kirsten? Was that you?"

"Oh…uh…I mean…huh?"

"Hmm…never mind"

Ulrich reached the Scipizoa first and cut off some tentacles. Kirsten and Odd shot at it a couple times, just for good measure, as it retreated.

Aelita was dropped to the ground, and she landed on her head.

"Oh no, Aelita only has ten life points left and she's unconscious!"

"Let's bring her to the tower then. She'll be restored."

* * *

They all went into the tower and set Aelita down in the center, but nothing happened. 

Ulrich looked up. "Hey Jeremie, I think I know what XANA's attack is. It changed the tower so it would not restore Aelita."

"What? That means she can't deactivate it!"

Kirsten grabbed Aelita's shoulders to try to shake her awake, but noticed something weird.

Her hands started to glow blue, then the glow seeped into Aelita. She woke up.

Odd smiled. "Congrats Kirsten! You used your power for the first time! Hey Jeremie, Kirsten's power is healing!"

Aelita got up and rose to the top of the tower.

She placed her hand on the screen.

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

Jeremie devirtualized everyone. There was no point in returning to the past because nothing happened in the real world.

They headed back to school, dinner would start soon, and Odd refused to be anywhere but the cafeteria when it was served.

_

* * *

__Heh, how's that for a power, huh? When I thought up her Lyoko character, I tried to figure out what was the one power that the group needed, but didn't have. Then it came to me. Duh! Healing!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm still on a roll, and I have no idea when I'll post the next chapter. It could be as soon as tomorrow, or as late as next week._

_Remember: No reviews No chapter 4._

_What will be in chapter 4?All I can say is that all of you **loving** fans will want to read it soon._


	4. Hospitalization

_**Disclaimer:** Hey, a shooting star! I wish I owned Code Lyoko……dammit! Didn't work! I don't own CL, any of the characters, vehicles, plot, etc._

_**Claimer:** I own the plot for this story, my OC, Kirsten Anderson, and her Lyoko character and vehicle._

_**Summary:** Something goes wrong when Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi are devirtualized. How do they deal with the changes caused by the supercomputer? Someone befriends the group. Can they keep her from finding out about Lyoko? Rated T for mild swearing. UxY, JxA, and OxOC._

_MORE REVIEWS!_

_**Kinako Ishiyama** and **Cammaaron: **Glad you guys like it!_

_**Starfiregirl5671:** I'm happy you're still reading._

_**American-Kitty:** Glad you like Kirsten's vehicle. It took me a while to think of a good one. I thought of plenty of crappy ones!_

_NOTE: italicized speech is whispering._

* * *

_Chapter 4: Hospitalization_

* * *

"Odd! There's something I have to tell you!" Kirsten was running towards him.

"Sorry, I have to study for that stupid test that I failed the last time around. XANA attacked at the perfect time for me to redo it."

"But­––"

"Sorry, it'll have to wait."

He ran off down the hall as Kirsten cursed under her breath. She looked up to find Ulrich and Yumi standing in front of her.

Ulrich smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get him. At least you've worked up the courage. It took me a whole year to finally tell Yumi, and vice versa."

"Same with Jeremie and Aelita."

"Yeah…wait a second! How do you know! …Um…not that there's anything to know…uh…"

Yumi rolled her eyes. "It's obvious! Everyone but Odd knows, which is actually really ironic…The one you love is the only one who doesn't know.He also knew aboutUlrich and Ibeing in love before we did!"

Ulrich looked up. "Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you ask him to the dance that's coming up? That would be a great way to tell him!"

"Okay!" Kirsten walked away

"Speaking of which…Yumi, want to come to the dance with me?" He pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back.

"Oh! I'd love to! Thank you so much!" She leaned in and kissed him, full on the lips. His eyes widened, then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. He never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

Jeremie and Aelita were walking down a path in the park, hand in hand. They sat down on a nearby bench.

"Aelita, I wanted to ask you something."

"Really? Is it about this 'dance' that Yumi told me about?"

"Wha––how did you know?"

"She said you'd want to ask me something."

"Well…yeah…anyway, do you…uh…I mean…um…"

"Yes?"

"What I mean is…will…uh…will you…come to the dance with me?"

"Of course!"

"Phew…thanks!"

"Say, Jeremie, I wanted to try something I researched about Earth."

"Really? What?"

"I'll show you."

With that, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

He stiffened up and his eyes went wide, but he closed them and enjoyed the moment.

They broke apart. "I find itvery enjoyable. Do you agree?"

"duh…………" Jeremie was still in a stupor.

* * *

"Odd?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to the dance?"

"No, it'll be really…awkward with the others, who are all dating. Ulrich and Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita, meanwhile I'm still alone…"

"Well I know a way to fix that."

"And what––"

"Odd Della Robbia! Pay attention!"

"Yes ma'am…_can we talk later?_"

"_Sure._"

* * *

Kirsten walked into her dorm room. Aelita was there too. She looked up.

"Kirsten? Is there anything bothering you?"

"Well…I…keep trying to ask Odd to the dance, but something else interferes every time!"

"Hmm…maybe you could talk to him in his dorm room? Nobody will be there."

"What about Ulrich?"

"He, like everyone but Odd, already knows, and he'll leave you two alone."

"I guess…"

* * *

Odd and Kirsten were in the cafeteria. Odd hadn't finished his sixth serving of pudding yet, and Kirsten had barely touched her food.

"Odd­­––" She looked down at his pudding and saw, to her horror she saw the XANA symbol on it. "Wait! Don't eat it!"

He polished it off and leaned back. "Ah, nothing like school pudding, tasty, yet toxic. What did you say?"

"I saw XANA's symbol in the pudding!"

"What? No, can be. I'm fi––" Then he slumped over and fell off the seat.

Immediately, Kirsten remembered her healing powers, and how Yumi had levitated the book. It seemed like so long ago…

She grabbed his shoulders and willed her powers to heal him, but nothing happened. Okay, plan B.

"Somebody get help!"

* * *

"Caucasian male, low heart rate, vital signs dropping. Put him in room E-6." One of the paramedics wheeled his stretcher down the hallway.

"Will he be all right?" Kirsten was nearly in tears.

"Only time will tell."

* * *

Kirsten sat down in the waiting room with the others.

Jeremie looked at her. "So you say you saw XANA's symbol on the food?"

"Yeah, he just finished eating it when he collapsed on the floor."

"Why didn't you heal him?"

"I tried, but it didn't work."

"Hmm…Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi, come with me. We have to go to the factory! Kirsten, I assume you want to stay with Odd."

"Right."

* * *

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita. Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita."

"Virtualization!"

There was a rush of air, and the three found themselves in the forest region.

* * *

_Beep……Beep……Beep……_

Kirsten was by Odd's bed. He wasn't dead yet, but he was very weak.

"K…Kirsten?"

Kirsten leaned in close. "What?"

"Your powers…to get…them to work…in the…real world…you have…to…to…………"

"What? What do I have to do?"

_Beep……Beep……Beep…………Beep………………Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kirsten screamed as the heart monitor flatlined.

* * *

_Wow, am I evil or what? I had to leave you with the ultimate cliffie! You'll find out what happens in the next chapter._

_Will Odd be resuscitated before the return trip to the past? Will there be a return trip at all? Find out in chapter 5._

_Oh, one last thing. I can't tell you the title to chapter five, but chapter six will probably be called "Transformation"_


	5. Death or Restoration?

_**Disclaimer:** Code Lyoko is owned by a bunch of French people. I am not French. Therefore, I do not own Code Lyoko._

_**Claimer:** I own this story, its plot, and everything to do with my OC, Kirsten Anderson_

_**Summary:** Something goes wrong when Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi are devirtualized. How do they deal with the changes caused by the supercomputer? Someone befriends the group. Can they keep her from finding out about Lyoko? Rated T for mild swearing. UxY, JxA, and OxOC._

_REVIEWS! YAY!_

_**Starfiregirl5671: **Glad you like the story. I hope you like this chapter. It's surprisingly deep._

_**Kinako Ishiyama: **I'm on a roll with this story, and I have a lot of free time. I've uploaded a new chapter every day!_

_**American-Kitty:** I'm on a roll, but I'll probably run out of steam after the next chapter or two. Thanks._

_**bobbyneko:** Hmm...were you high when you wrote that? I didn't think the chapter was funny at all!_

_Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Death or Restoration?_

* * *

In Lyoko, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita had just reached the tower. There were no monsters at all! They were ecstatic, but still cautious and wary. When had XANA ever not guarded a tower with at least one monster?

They approached the tower, but were still far from it when the enemies rolled in around the tower. There were megatanks, tarantulas, and blocks…at least TWENTY of each!

"Oh no…Jeremie! There's no way through!"

"I see that. You'll have to try. Try to make it through. I'll do what I can from here."

"Got it."

"Okay."

"Oh! Hurry up, the epidemic is spreading!"

"You mean it's not just Odd any more?"

"Precisely."

* * *

Ulrich rode out from behind a tree and headed straight for the megatanks. He rode past them and actually managed to eliminate five before the motorcycle was devirtualized. He was soon to follow.

* * *

Yumi saw Ulrich go down, and told Aelita to use the hang-glider to try to evade all the monsters, while she tried to get some of them. She got a few blocks with her telekinesis, and a couple tarantulas and megatanks with her fans. Her scooter was devirtualized. She stood up and threw both of her fans. She took down two more blocks, but was left open and was devirtualized.

* * *

"Oh no, Ulrich and Yumi are both gone!"

Aelita jumped up and ran to the hang-glider. She reached it and flew up in the air, dodging lasers and megatank blasts.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_I really love Odd. Does he love me? He has to. After all I'm going through for him…_

At the hospital, Kirsten was sobbing as the doctors worked on Odd. She had to stay in the waiting room during the procedure.

"Kirsten Anderson?"

She looked up to see a nurse. "Yes that's me."

"I'm sorry, we did all we could. He's gone."

She stood up and wiped her tears away. "Can I see him one last time?"

"Of course."

* * *

Things weren't going well in Lyoko. Aelita was alone and down to fifty life points. She sped into a tight turn and headed straight for the tower. She felt a jolt and the glider began to disappear.

She had just enough time to yell "Oh no!" before she fell. As she fell, she closed her eyes and aimed her body…

And fell diagonally through the side of the tower. She landed on the bottom platform, which immediately lit up.

She rose to the top.

* * *

She put her hand on the screen. AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

* * *

_I remember Jeremie saying that the return trip wouldn't bring someone back to life…_

_I'm not sure if I can, either…_

_But I have to try…_

Kirsten walked up to Odd's body and placed her hands on his chest.

She concentrated. She willed him to live with her entire being.

_He can't die. If he does, I'll die of despair…_

…_Please…_

Her hands glowed blue. The glow lingered on her hands for a few seconds, then went into his body. His entire body glowed brightly.

_If he dies, it's my fault…_

She waited…and waited…and waited…

……………………_Beep…………Beep………Beep……Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep._

"K––Kirsten?"

"ODD!" She jumped up, tears flowing freely, as she hugged him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Huh?"

"Before the whole pudding incident, you kept coming up to me and starting to talk."

"oh, right...it was about the dance. Would you––"

"Yes, I'll go with you…"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Wow, Odd?"

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

They leaned forward and kissed as a white light engulfed them.

* * *

_See! I wouldn't kill off Odd!Kirsten would never forgive me! Most of this chapter was sad and suspenseful, but everything went right in the end…_

_See you in chapter 6 with another life-changing event… (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN)_

_Don't forget: read and review, then wait until sometime tomorrow!_


	6. Transformation

_**Disclaimer:** HAHAHAHA! CODE LYOKO IS MINE! wakes up DAMMIT! Just a dream…CL not mine._

_**Claimer:** I own everything in this story except characters, locations, plot, etc. that are on the show._

_**Summary:** Kirsten is new to Kadic Boarding School, but she is already in a group of friends held together by a bendable, but unbreakable bond. They have saved each other from death more times than they can count. Can they finally stop XANA and destroy him forever?_

_Reviews!_

_**Kinako Ishiyama: **Wow! Really? Thanks a lot! I will._

_**Starfiregirl5671: **Thanks! I will, hopefully every day or two._

_**American-Kitty:** Glad you were so concerned._

_Well, here you go! Probably the last plot-twister for a while! One more chapter tomorrow, then I'm officially out of ideas for a while…anyway…ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Transformation_

* * *

"So…you died?" Jeremie was actually confused! Odd savored the look on his face before continuing.

"Yeah! I did! Heaven definitely lives up to all its praise." Odd grinned.

Ulrich frowned. "Since when are you going to heaven?"

"Hey! Not funny!"

"Never mind that. So, how are you still here?"

Kirsten looked up on cue. "I healed him."

"Wait a second, your powers weren't working when he first got poisoned, but now they're strong enough to bring Odd back from hell!"

"HEY! I RESENT THAT!"

"The pudding wasn't just poison. XANA made his body inaccessible to me. That's why I couldn't heal him."

"That still doesn't answer the question!"

"Well, when I heard Odd's heart monitor stop beeping, I knew he was dead. I started crying, and was sent back to the waiting room. The doctors did all they could, and I asked to see him again. I was more determined that ever to heal him. I put my hands on his heart and poured myself into him. That's what broke XANA's barrier and let me heal him. We said a few things…right before the return to the past…"

Odd spoke up again. "…and now we're going to the dance together!"

Yumi and Ulrich glanced at each other, smiling, as did Jeremie and Aelita. Apparently Odd had finally found his girlfriend.

"Speaking of the dance, since they couldn't have one in October, the theme is Halloween."

"What? It's on December first! That's more than just a little late..oh no! Do we have to wear costumes this year?" Odd looked puzzled as he said this.

"Yes, you do."

"Hmm…hey! How about we dress up as our Lyoko characters!"

"Sure! Have fun finding a cat costume!" Ulrich chuckled.

* * *

Odd was sitting on his bed. "Oh, what was I thinking? I've been to every costume store in the city! Not a single one!"

_Speaking of cats…_

He laid down on the bed for a catnap.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes, and saw himself in the middle of the room. Everything was blurred at the edges.

_This must be a vision!_

He sat up and watched as his other self closed his eyes, concentrated, and muttered "Code Lyoko!" A purple glow filled the room as the vision ended.

"Huh? That was weird…maybe I should see what'll happen if I do that…"

"Code Lyoko!"

* * *

"Kirsten! Hey, Kirsten!"

"What is it Odd?"

"I want to show you something, come to my dorm with me!"

"Now don't take this relationship too fast…"

"Cut it out! That's not what I meant!"

"Okay, fine. Lead the way."

* * *

"Wait out here for a second." Odd dashed into the room and closed the door.

_Hmm… What is this all about?_

"You can come in now!"

She did, and saw Odd. "Wow! Great costume! It's so real!"

He looked exactly like his character in Lyoko!

"Well…that's the thing. I want you to try something."

"What?"

"Just concentrate on your Lyoko character and say 'Code Lyoko!' Okay?"

"Um…okay…Code Lyoko!"

Her body began to glow blue as she lifted a foot into the air. She began to change. Her clothes changed into the now-familiar skintight red suit with black gloves and boots. Her hair tied itself back into a ponytail. A silver belt formed, with a blue gem in the center. She dropped back to the ground.

"Woah! Cool! This is awesome! I don't even have to go buy a costume!"

"Now, let's change back so nobody sees us like this. I want to go try something outside."

"Um, how?"

"Just do the same thing, except concentrate on your normal self."

"Okay."

* * *

"Laser Arrow!"

An arrow shot from Odd's wrist and embedded itself in a nearby tree.

"YES! This is so AWESOME!"

"Yeah, I have to admit this is pretty cool. Let's go tell the others!"

"Got it."

* * *

The couple walked up to the other four people of their group.

Ulrich saw them first. "Hey guys! Nice costumes! Odd, where did you find that!"

"It's a long story."

"We've got time."

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ulrich was stumped.

"You know what? If you don't believe us, try it for yourself!"

"Whatever…this is so stupid…Code Lyoko!"

His body began to glow orange as he rose from the ground. His clothes reformed and his sword appeared. He stopped glowing and landed back on the ground.

"……wow……"

The others (except Jeremie) tried it, with the same results. Aelita glowed pink and Yumi glowed green.

"Great…now I'm the only one without a costume…"

"You've been to Lyoko too!"

"I don't care. I look stupid like that."

Odd nodded. "True…"

* * *

Jeremie walked out of his bedroom wearing his new costume. He had refused to use his Lyoko character, and had bought a mask and cape, both black, and had dressed up as Zorro. (**A/N: Crap, need to add to my disclaimer. I don't own anything to do with Zorro.)**

He headed over to Aelita's room, where she came out in her Lyoko outfit, pointed ears and all. Jeremie saw her.

"Pardon me, do you wish to be escorted to the dance?" He asked in his best Spanish accent. It wasn't good at all. He suddenly heard chuckling. He turned around and spotted Odd, laughing his head off, and Ulrich smiling. "Hmph. Come on Aelita! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and they walked off down the hallway.

Ulrich turned to Odd. "Well, I better go get Yumi, and you should meet Kirsten."

"Right, seeya."

"Don't forget to transform _away_ from other people. Knowing you…"

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!"

"Yeah, right." He looked at his watch. "Oh crap! The dance is about to start! Supersprint!"

He took off with a flash of orange light, the wind nearly blew Odd into a wall.

"Sheesh."

* * *

"Welcome to the 2005 Halloween dance! I admit it's a bit late, but we have done all we could to make it up to all of you. Anyway, there will be a prize for the couple with the best costumes, first, second, and third place. Now, on with the dance!"

Everyone had arrived and had either begun dancing or had started talking with their friends and dates. Sissi, wearing a fairy princess costume, kept trying to find Ulrich, but he had no trouble staying away from her. He could hear her annoyingly high-pitched voice from the other side of the room: "Ulrich, dear? Where are you?"

Another song came on. This one was slower than the previous one. Ulrich turned to Yumi.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"Of course Ulrich."

They began to dance with each other just as Sissi saw them. She was infuriated and left the dance to go back to her dorm. Then she realized that she had actually left the first dance of the year, and she ran back, cursing to herself.

* * *

Aelita and Jeremie were also dancing…well…Aelita was anyway. Jeremie was just trying not to step on her feet. Odd and Kirsten were off in another area, also dancing. They all had a great time, and an MC stepped up to the microphone just as the last song ended.

"And now, we announce the winners for the costume contest."

Sissi started walking to the front. She knew she'd win.

"Third place: Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Stones." Jeremie and Aelita walked up front as people began to clap.

"Second place: Odd Della Robbia and Kirsten Anderson." There was another round of applause as they joined Jeremie and Aelita.

"And finally, first place…"

Sissi jumped up. "Thank you, my loyal––"

"Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama!" There was one last extra loud round of applause. The couple joined the others in the front.

"What? I was supposed to WIN!" Sissi started screaming.

* * *

_That's all folks! **(Damn, I don't own that either! Stupid Warner Brothers copyrighted trademarked…) **walks off, cursing vehemently._

_Kirsten steps up. "Um…anyway…don't forget to review and…um…uh…Nightelf05! Come back here!"_

"_Right, sorry."_

_Anyway, read, review, and see you later. Don't miss chapter 7 - …um…don't have a name yet…_


	7. Revelation

_**Disclaimer:** I wish I didn't need to put one of these in every freaking chapter…oh well…CL not mine._

_**Claimer:** I own everything in this story except anything on CL_

_**Summary:** Kirsten is new to Kadic Boarding School, but she is already in a group of friends held together by a bendable, but unbreakable bond. They have saved each other from death more times than they can count. Can they finally stop XANA and destroy him forever?_

_Yay! More Reviews!_

_**Kinako Ishiyama: **I know what you mean…but I'm probably almost done with this story._

_**bobbyneko: **Glad you like it!_

_**American-Kitty:** Well, here you go!_

_**Starfiregirl5671: **Thanks! I'll read it after uploading this._

_I'm really racking my brain for ideas you guys, but I think I will end this story soon, because I thought of a great ending…so, um, yeah…but don't worry, I have another CL story in the works! Will it be a sequel? Who knows?_

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Revelation_

* * *

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP… 

Jeremie woke up and mashed his alarm clock.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

He sat up and mashed the clock again, but the beeping refused to stop. He staggered over to his computer.

When he saw what was on the screen, he was suddenly wide awake.

* * *

Yumi and Ulrich were sitting on a bench in the park, talking. They had both woken up early and taken a walk in the park. 

"Hey, did you see the look on Sissi's face at the dance? It was priceless." Yumi smiled as she said this.

"Really? Maybe she'll get off my back for a while. Just watch out. She probably wants to kill you now…"

"Of course."

"You know, I love you…so much…"

"This conversation seems familiar…"

"Really? Is this familiar too?"

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her. Sissi happened to walk by at that moment.

"Ulrich? ULRICH! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

She nearly had a heart attack as she faints.

"Well, the kiss was familiar, but I have to admit that I haven't seenSissi do that before."

"I know."

* * *

Jeremie ran as fast as he could to Aelita and Kirsten's room. He knocked on the door and Kirsten answered it. 

"Huff, huff…superscan…tower…detected…" He couldn't catch his breath.

"Right! Aelita! Time to go again!"

"Coming!"

"Jeremie, I'll get Odd, you and Aelita get Yumi and Ulrich and go to the factory."

"Right."

* * *

"Odd? Your girlfriend is outside…" 

"AARRGGHH!" There was a large crash in the room. Then the door opened.

"Odd, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I hit my head on the bedpost when I fell off the bed."

Kirsten snickered, then remembered why she came.

"C'mon Odd! It's time to save the world again!"

* * *

"Yumi! Ulrich! I––oh…" 

Jeremie and Aelita had just run up to see Ulrich and Yumi making out on the bench. They quickly broke apart, blushing.

"Um…uh…XANA?" Ulrich was too embarrassed to speak a full sentence.

"Uh…yeah…" Jeremie was also nearly speechless.

* * *

Everyone ran to the sewer entrance and grabbed their skateboards or scooters. They headed down the sewer and emerged at the factory. 

The elevator stopped at the control level. Jeremie got out, then turned around.

"Okay. Get to the scanners for immediate virtualization. Aelita and Kirsten are second. We don't know what XANA's planning, but we have to find out soon.

"Right."

* * *

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi stepped into the scanners. 

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi. Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi."

"Virtualization!"

They appeared in the desert region and dropped to the ground. Kirsten and Aelita soon followed.

"Guys, bad news. XANA has accessed the materialization program again! He somehow managed to materialize all five of the normal monsters! You have to go to sector five and erase it from his memory!"

"How did they fit in the scanners? Oh, forget that…wait…why can't just deactivate the tower and go back in time to before he got to the program?"

"The activated tower keeps switching to another one. The activated one right now is all the way over in the polar region…no, wait…now it's in the forest region."

"Okay. Just tell us where to go!"

"Twenty-seven degrees north. Vehicles coming…"

The four vehicles appeared. Everyone jumped onto their respective vehicles and Aelita got onto Yumi's hover-scooter.

They took off at top speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the tarantulas, along with blocks, wasps, crabs, and kankrelats were terrorizing the city. There were burning and collapsing buildings everywhere. Luckily, there were no casualties yet, but the attack had just started. 

A news reporter was risking her life (as usual) to get up close to the monsters.

"These…monsters…are attacking the entire city and destroying everything in their way! All of them can apparently shoot lasers and the flying ones can shoot poison as well. Everyone is advised to stay away from these things. Evacuation of the city will begin shortly. It is unknown whether this is a deliberate attack or if someone just…well…let them run rampant. This is Carly Jordan, of channel 7 news."

Jeremie tore his eyes off the TV screen and talked to the gang. "Guys! Hurry up! We have to delete the materialization data and destroy the monsters, before somebody dies! If we returned to the past, there still wouldn't be a way to prevent him from getting the code again! Even if that wasn't so, we'd still have to reach the tower before it switches."

"Got it."

* * *

The group in Lyoko accelerated even harder towards the departure point for Carthage, the fifth sector. 

"Okay! Enter the password!"

"Right, SCIPIOS!"

A white ball floated to them and engulfed them. They flew out of the region and into the fifth sector. They landed in the now familiar room.

"Wow! What is this place?" Kirsten looked around in awe.

Odd smacked his forehead. "Oh, I completely forgot! Well, we're in the fifth sector. It has no towers, but Aelita can access any data from Lyoko…and XANA…from here. Unfortunately, there are new monsters called creepers here, but they are not very tough. When a door opens in the wall, we have to reach a switch within the time limit to prevent the area from completely changing, before a timer runs out. One more thing, the scipizoa is normally here, so it will drop by much sooner than usual."

"Right, got it. There's the door, lets go!"

* * *

_Muahahaha! Beware the cliffie! It will leave you wondering about what happens……FOREVER! Or at least until tomorrow…I really gotta get over my addiction to caffeine now, before I write the next chappie. I'm starting to lose my mind!_

_Anyway, I hope you all like my story, and you keep reading and reviewing. If you don't review, you don't get another chappie! I'll probably write it whether you review or not, just for myself, but I won't post it unless you review._

_Don't miss Chappie 8! Probably 11 chapters total when I'm done. Maybe 12 or 13._

_See ya next time!_


	8. Intensification

_**Disclaimer:** CL NOT MINE!_

_**Claimer:**Kirsten and her stuff is mine! You can't have it!_

_**Summary:** Kirsten is new to Kadic Boarding School, but she is already in a group of friends held together by a bendable, but unbreakable bond. They have saved each other from death more times than they can count. Can they finally stop XANA and destroy him forever?_

_Yay! More Reviews!_

_**bobbyneko: **Um...huh?_

_**American-Kitty:** Thanks, I know what you mean. I was watching news about the hurricane in Texas. Reporters are standing out in the rain, with thunder and lightening and wind. The electricity cut out during one of the broadcasts and everything went dark. It was actually quite funny!_

___**Kinako Ishiyama: **I know..._

_I know what you guys really want. I'll cut the crap now..._

* * *

_Chapter 8: Intensification_

* * *

The door had opened, and the group started running down the stairs. 

"Timer started. You only have three minutes before reconfiguration!"

"Got it!" Ulrich replied.

They all stopped in the next room. Kirsten looked around.

"Jeremie? Which way?"

"Oh, right, I forgot. Go left."

"What did you say? Right or left?"

"Sorry, go left. By the way, want to speed up a little?"

The vehicles materialized in front of them. They mounted up and took off down the left passage."

* * *

"This is John Miller, from channel 10 news. The attack on the city has intensified. There are many injured, but none confirmed dead…yet. Evacuation of the city has been authorized. The nearby boarding school, Kadic, began to evacuate two hours ago, only to find that six of their students are missing. If anyone has seen any of these six people, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Lyoko, Odd Della Robbia, or Kirsten Anderson, please take them out of the town with you, then call this number." 

A number, along with pictures of the gang, appeared on the screen.

"Guys? Trouble. We're technically 'missing' now and the police are looking for us. The factory doors are locked for now, but you never know…and you only have one minute left!"

Yumi responded. "Right. We'll hurry."

"Oh, one more thing…"

"What?"

"XANA's power has intensified! It has activated half of the towers in Lyoko!"

* * *

"WHAT?" 

"It's activated all of the towers in the desert and forest regions!"

"Oh…we better hurry…"

The gang emerged into a huge room with blocks **(A/N: not monsters, just part of the architecture)**. They all flew up and into the center of the room, searching for the switch, and for any monsters.

Suddenly, Kirsten zoomed off. "Found it!"

The rest of them followed her to the switch, and she pressed it.

"Odd? Didn't you say that there are normally monsters in this area?"

"Yeah, I wonder––"

Ten lasers flew past them. They all turned around to see ten creepers heading towards them.

Ulrich immediately took charge. "Okay, two each, with two left over for whoever finishes first. Kirsten, first two. Odd, second two. Yumi, third two. I'll take the fourth set. The last two we'll leave for later."

"Got it!"

They split up, headed for their two adversaries. Kirsten reached hers first and fired a few lasers, hitting one of them. She was hit in the leg several times.

"Kirsten! Only ten points left!"

"I can fix that."

She concentrated, but still left some of her mind open to help her navigate the battlefield. Jeremie saw her life points go back up to a hundred.

"I'm so glad you got that ability."

"I know, Aelita would be dead if I didn't."

"You're right!"

Kirsten headed towards her other monster. Odd had already taken care of his two, Ulrich and Yumi had taken care of one each.

"Impact!" Ulrich hit the other creeper right in the center of the symbol. Yumi threw both of her fans. A laser knocked one of them out of the air, but the other one hit its target. They went to join Odd. Ulrich was hit in the back by Kirsten's creeper, and was devirtualized. Yumi was also hit, by

Kirsten finally took care of her other creeper, just as Odd hit the last one. They headed off to their new destination.

* * *

XANA's monsters had come full circle and were now wreaking havoc at the school. Everyone had been evacuated, but XANA still relentlessly attacked the building, heading for Aelita's half-completed antivirus, intending to destroy it and prolong the time he had to take over the world.

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi tumbled out of the scanners, and immediately headed for the school. They called Jeremie to tell him what they were planning. 

They reached the school and saw the carnage. The buildings were in pieces and the monsters were preparing to head to the factory and destroy the scanners and kill all of the children that had bothered XANA for so long.

Ulrich and Yumi stopped. "Well, you know what to do!"

"Right."

Then they concentrated and shouted "CODE LYOKO!" as loud as they could.

They began to glow orange and green.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three left on Lyoko had reached their destination. Odd and Kirsten were waiting nervously for Aelita to finish. 

Uh, Odd? I see the bulges you were talking about. Over there."

"Where? Oh…shit…"

The entire area in front of them was bulging outward. They were about to have a big problem.

"Aelita, hurry!" Odd shouted.

Kirsten looked thoughtful. "Odd? I have an idea…"

She concentrated and all three of them glowed with a blue light.

"If the monsters hit any of us, we'll heal almost instantly!"

"Awesome! Just make sure that not all of them hit us at the same time, or we're screwed."

She didn't answer, she was concentrating harder because she had seen the first nest hatch.

* * *

Jeremie was panicking. "Aelita! Hurry! The monsters are nearly at the factory! Ulrich and Yumi are holding them off, but they can't for much longer!"

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi had their hands full. Ulrich was supersprinting all over the place. Both of his clones were killed. Yumi was doing okay. She had deflected nearly all of the lasers, but one grazed her arm, severely burning it. She was having trouble throwing the fan from that arm. 

"Yumi! How many on your side!"

"Three blocks, a tanantula, and a bunch of kankrelats…wait…scratch the kankrelats."

Ulrich smiled and continued to deflect lasers with his sword while moving faster than the eye can see.

* * *

Aelita jumped. "I've got it! And more!" 

"Good! I'll materialize you guys so you can help the others."

Then, the scipizoa appeared.

"Oh no! Jeremie! It's the scipizoa! Hurry!"

"Okay, Aelita first…" Aelita faded into a wireframe, then disappeared.

Before Jeremie could do anything else, the scipizoa grabbed Kirsten and tried to drain her DNA, to keep her from being materialized.

Odd shouted with rage. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

He ran at the scipizoa as he began to glow purple.

* * *

Jeremie, at his computer, saw Odd's card, then eventually everyone else's, change. Each one had a little number one in the corner. Jeremie had tried unsuccessfully to figure out what it meant when he virtualized them for the first time. Suddenly, all of them changed to the number two. A message popped up on his screen: 

LEVEL UP. ALL STATS INCREASED. WEAPONS AND POWERS UPGRADED.

_Well, well, well…XANA's power intensifies, so does ours._

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi had begun to glow their respective colors again. 

"Huh? What?"

A second sword appeared on Ulrich's other side. Yumi's fans grew and became slightly sharper and more aerodynamic, and she felt a boost in her telekinesis.

Both of them stared at their upgrades, then shrugged and made use of them.

* * *

Aelita, in the elevator, glowed pink as she felt her powers increase. She got out on the control level and asked Jeremie about it.

* * *

In Lyoko, Odd's laser arrows became sharper, and he received new types of arrows, poison-tipped, faster, more damage, etc. He could also see visions whenever he wanted to, rather than just by chance. 

Kirsten, who was glowing blue, felt an increase in her healing powers and she could now fire lasers from both hands.

Odd switched to the most damage-dealing arrow that he had, and fired it, not at the tentacles, but at the symbol on the scipizoa itself.

He hit the symbol, and the scipizoa exploded, finally gone forever…well…at least for now. As Kirsten was thrown up in the air, Jeremie devirtualized her. Odd was soon to follow.

* * *

_That's it for chapter eight! This is going to be ten chapters when I'm done. I'll have one more action chapter, then the epilogue, which may leave more questions than answers…oh well…;)_

_Writing another CL story after this. Might be a sequel. Might be something else entirely. I'll probably publish it before the end of this week, or by next Monday at the latest_

_Don't forget to read and review!_


	9. Resolution

_**Disclaimer:** WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN! STUPID COPYRIGHT BLEEP BLEEP BLEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

_Nightelf05 runs out of the room cussing and swearing._

_Kirsten: Um, yeah. I'll do the disclaimer this time. Nightelf05 does not, and never will, own Code Lyoko or anything in Code Lyoko._

_Nightelf05 walks back in_

_Nightelf05: Sorry about that! Okay, I don't own––_

_Kirsten: Already told 'em, just get to the other stuff._

_Nightelf05: Right, well, anyway…_

_**Claimer:** I own Kirsten Anderson (including her Lyoko character, vehicle, etc.), and the plot for this story._

_Kirsten: Hey! You can't own me! That's slavery! Against the law!_

_Nightelf05: But you're a fictional character, therefore, you are an idea. And all ideas are owned by someone._

_Kirsten: Damn! Thought I had you there._

_Nightelf05: Anyways…_

_**Summary:** Kirsten is new to Kadic Boarding School, but she is already in a group of friends held together by a bendable, but unbreakable bond. They have saved each other from death more times than they can count. Can they finally stop XANA and destroy him forever?_

_Yay! More Reviews!_

**_American-Kitty:_ **_Thanks. Glad you think it was a good idea._

_**Kinako Ishiyama:** Thanks for the compliments._

_**bobbyneko:** Thanks!_

_**Athena-Tonks42:** Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed all of them._

_**Starfiregirl5671:** Thanks! Here you go!_

_Okay all of you. Here's chapter 9. Chapter 10, the final chapter, will be up tomorrow...I think..._

* * *

_Chapter 9 – Resolution_

* * *

Odd and Kirsten rode the elevator up to the control level. Aelita was already there.

Jeremie turned around and looked at them. "Head to the top and help Yumi and Ulrich with the monsters. Aelita has to do something with me here.

Odd smirked. "And just what will that be? Huh? Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Shut up Odd, just go and help them!"

"Aye aye, captain!"

Odd left. Jeremie sat motionless for a second or two, then whispered "nutter" as he got back to work.

* * *

"Need help?"

Kirsten had just run out of the factory. Ulrich glanced back as Odd arrived.

"Yeah, we could use some."

Kirsten and Odd shouted "Code Lyoko!" and glowed blue and purple as they transformed.

* * *

"Will it work Jeremie?"

"I don't know."

Jeremie was still hard at work. He was getting closer. He was so close…

* * *

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Kirsten were fighting as hard as they could. There were lasers, arrows, fans, and swords all over the place as they dodged enemy attacks while trying to hit them back. They were being forced back, and were at the bridge, when their luck changed.

Ulrich drew and twirled both of this swords. He jumped up as a laser fired at him and flew over a tarantula, scraping the symbol as he passed over.

He landed on the other side as the tarantula exploded.

The other three fought with newfound vigor. They forced the enemies back several yards.

"This is the police. Get away from those monsters before they kill you. You children are not safe."

Yumi heard another voice right after: "Yumi! You get over here this instant and explain what the hell you are doing!"

Her parents had arrived. She glanced quickly at her family, then blocked a few lasers with her fans.

"Sorry! I can't! I'm too busy saving the world!" _Why can't anyone mind their own business? Can't they see we're busy!_

* * *

Forty minutes later, the group still wasn't tired. If they hadn't transformed earlier, they would be dead tired, or just dead.

There was just four tarantulas left. The police were still crouching behind their cars. They had tried to shoot at the monsters, but the bullets had no effect.

Kirsten suddenly had an idea to make things easier. She whispered to the others. They nodded, then went back to fighting. They all began to concentrate, but not on themselves. They thought of their vehicles in Lyoko.

"CODE LYOKO!" They shouted in unison.

Their vehicles appeared in front of them. Kirsten smiled as the grabbed the bar on her hang-glider. Her plan had worked!

They took to the air, to the amazement of all the spectators. Yumi's parents were speechless.

So was everyone else around the globe. By then, every TV channel in the world was showing the amazing battle between some futuristic robot-like things and four teenagers with superpowers.

* * *

Jeremie smiled. "Done."

The smile got bigger, and soon he was laughing out loud. Aelita joined in after a few seconds.

_We are finally done…this will be our final battle…_

* * *

There was one tarantula left, but Kirsten was taking care of it. Her parents were mesmerized as they watched her fly around, on live TV, on some sort of jet-powered hang-glider, shooting lasers from her fingers at some futuristic robotic monster.

She flew over the monster, circled, then dove straight down. It was distracted by Ulrich. Ulrich was suddenly forced off the bridge by a powerful laser. He plummeted towards the icy water below. Kirsten fired at the tarantula and destroyed it, then flew over to where Ulrich was falling. It was too late…wait! His legs were glowing orange!

As soon as he hit the water he began running. He was using supersprint. He was actually running on the surface of the water.

He circled around and jumped when he got close to the bridge, landing easily next to the rest of the group. Reporters and policemen began pushing towards them, yelling questions and bowling other people over, but the group ran inside the factory and bolted the door. They went to talk to Jeremie and Aelita.

* * *

The elevator door opened, and the group immediately noticed that Aelita wasn't there.

Seeing the puzzled looks on their faces, Jeremie said "She's in Lyoko, but she'll be materialized in a sec. All of the towers had deactivated except one, and she also had one more thing to do there…"

* * *

After Aelita was back in the real world, Jeremie took them all into the elevator and went to the supercomputer room.

He walked over to the computer as it rose from the floor.

* * *

XANA sensed that something was about to happen. It quickly ran one of its many sub-programs.

A part of itself was packaged and sent to another computer to wait for something…

* * *

Jeremie stopped in front of the supercomputer and hit a button. A cover slid open, revealing the master switch.

Jeremie turned to the others and smiled. Everyone else finally understood.

Kirsten looked at him. "You…you've finally done it?"

"I hope so…"

He crossed his fingers and flipped the switch. The computer shut down…

* * *

_HAHAHA! The ultimate cliffie! Will Aelita die? Or is XANA gone forever? Find out in Chapter 10!_

_Don't forget to review! Probably see you tomorrow with the final chapter, but my free time is rapidly disappearing. I'll do my best to update tomorrow!_


	10. Termination

_**Disclaimer:** I wish I didn't need to put one of these in every freaking chapter…oh well…CL not mine._

_**Claimer:** I own everything in this story except anything on CL_

_**Summary:** Kirsten is new to Kadic Boarding School, but she is already in a group of friends held together by a bendable, but unbreakable bond. They have saved each other from death more times than they can count. Can they finally stop XANA and destroy him forever?_

_REVIEWS!_

_**bobbyneko:** you hate 'em, don't you. Anyway, you can stop waiting. Here it is!_

_**Kinako Ishiyama:** Good! Here you go!_

_**Starfiregirl5671:** Don't kill me, here's chapter ten...;)_

_**American-Kitty:** Wow, my update schedule is that predictable? ;)_

_**Athena-Tonks42: **You don't have to. It's already here!_

_Well, here it is, the final chapter…I'm so sad to see this story end, but I can't wait to see my next one begin! It will be even better than this one!_

_Anyway, here you go…the final chapter of Code : Changes…_

* * *

_Chapter 10 - Termination_

* * *

They all looked at Aelita as Jeremie flipped the switch. Her eyes were closed tightly, her hands clenched. 

She opened her eyes.

"JEREMIE! YOU DID IT!" Aelita ran over to him and hugged him fiercely. Everyone else ran over for a group hug.

"ah…ah…air…" Everyone let go of Jeremie when his face turned blue.

Kirsten suddenly frowned. "Um, guys? Uh, we kinda forgot something…"

Jeremie looked puzzled. "So?"

"We never went back in time! This whole event was on live worldwide TV! Every channel!"

"Oh…right…well, we should go back to the school to avoid the press for a while."

Odd looked thunderstruck. "What? I thought we were gonna be famous!"

"We will be. We just need to gather our thoughts before we tell everyone."

Odd smiled. "See? Didn't I tell all of you we'd be famous and get the credit we deserved? Well, Kirsten wasn't there yet, but the rest of you should remember."

"We know Odd. But what will we tell them?"

"The truth."

* * *

As they were walking deeper into the factory, Kirsten suddenly stopped. 

"So, where are we going? The passage is under the bridge!"

"There's another passage underneath the factory itself. We never used it because it takes a while to get to. During a XANA attack, time is of the essence."

"Oh, ok."

* * *

They got into the passage and eventually came back to where their skateboards and scooters were. They made it uneventfully back to the school. Some of the dorms had been destroyed, but the area with Jeremie's dorm was mostly intact, so they went to his dorm to talk. 

They chatted about nothing in particular. They were truly happy and carefree for the first time in several years. They had finally finished what they had set out to do.

* * *

The Police eventually managed to open up the factory doors. They immediately went into the elevator and discovered the scanner room. They also found the computer room. 

The computer rose up as they walked in. It was turned off with a note on it. The note read:

_This computer is the one responsible for the monster attack. DO NOT TURN IT ON! The virus that caused this is being deleted at the moment, and if it is turned on, the results could cause the destruction of the world._

They decided not to turn it on. They got back into the elevator and went to another floor, which they noticed had been locked. The note they had found also had the code for the level, so they put it in and the doors opened. They found a large room with a holographic projector in the center. A high-tech computer setup was on the other side of it.

They left and searched the entire factory. The kids had disappeared!

* * *

Jeremie asked Yumi to try to use her telekinesis. She concentrated and lifted several objects in the room successfully. 

Ulrich had an idea. He tried to transform. It worked!

"Jeremie? Why can we still transform and use our powers if the computer is off?"

"Your powers are part of you. I know that for sure. Apparently, your Lyoko form is also part of you. It was all put there during the messed up devirtualization."

"Oh––" Odd began to reply, but was suddenly cut off as he closed his eyes.

He opened them again, looked as his watch, and said "Here come the police. Three, two, one…"

The police burst into the room.

"Come with us please. There are some details we need to sort out."

* * *

They were escorted to the station. On their way to the police cars, reporters yelled questions and thrust microphones in their faces. They refused to say anything. They were driven to the police station and they eventually were questioned. 

They took it in turns to explain all of their story. Starting from when they discovered Lyoko, skipping lightly over the first set of attacks. They got to Aelita's first materialization and her enrollment at the school. After that, they mentioned XANA's new powers and also their own. They then told the full story of XANA's final attack.

"So, you're saying that there is this virus that took over a supercomputer with a virtual world, this girl is part of that world, and the virus tried to take over the world but you fought it and defeated it every time in the virtual world?"

"Um, that's the gist of it."

"HAHAHA! This is a great joke. Now really, what happened?"

Odd sighed. "Fine! I'll show you!"

He lead them out to the parking lot, where he shouted "Code Lyoko!" and transformed as his board appeared. He backflipped onto it and zoomed around the parking lot, shooting laser arrows at the ground. He landed, got rid of his board, then leapt up to the roof in a single bound. He jumped back down and transformed back to normal.

"Believe me now?"

The police officer was speechless.

* * *

Eventually the police decided to believe them. They were awarded medals for their heroism and bravery, and the factory was declared a national monumentthe year after they graduated from College (Yumi, being a year older, graduated a year before the others). A plaque was put in the center of the bridge that said: 

_Heroes are created, not born. Six heroes were created here. This is also where they fought their final battle. They were brave, strong, and cunning. They will be remembered as our saviors._

After the dedication, they agreed to meet in the park, to talk and reminisce. They were in their early twenties now, but they were still as great friends as they were before. They talked about the time when XANA possessed Sissi, and the giant teddy bear, and the times when XANA nearly caused the group to break up with a polymorphic clone and when Yumi and Odd switched bodies. Odd had just mentioned when he (in Yumi's body) had kissed Ulrich, which he claims kindled the whole relationship, when he stopped, and the three men looked at each other. They all nodded and led their dates off to different secluded spots in the woods.

All three men knelt down.

"Aelita…"

"Yumi…"

"Kirstin…"

"Will you marry me?"

All three girls said yes. They were engaged.

* * *

Yumi and Ulrich were married first, shortly followed by Odd and Kirsten, with Jeremie and Aelita being married less than two months later, everyone within a year of their engagements. 

They were famous.A TV show was created about them. The actors were surprisingly similar to them, and they managed to confuse the group into thinking that they had somehow gotten hidden camera footage of them when it all began.

This was not to last. Their heroism was forgotten in only a few years. Nobody knew why the factory was a national monument, but nobody questioned it. The government hushed up the entire incident. The TV show still aired. It was very well liked and had great ratings. But gradually, it became to be regarded as total fiction, rather than a documentary of the truth. Eventually, it was cancelled.

One year after the weddings, they had children at around the same time. Each couple hadtwins, a boy and a girl. This is also the year the show was finally cancelled.

The Lyoko heroes moved on. They slowly lost contact with each other. The three couples were still together, but they had no contact with anyone else from the group.

Eventually, something happened, when Yumi was 38 and everybody else was 37. All of the kids were thirteen.

**_THE SEQUEL IS COMING! WATCH MY PROFILEAFTER I FINISH "A WIZARD'S DISCOVERY"!_**

* * *

_Thanks to all of you for your support. I finally got this story out of my system. Expect my new story to be up tomorrow or the next day. I'm still on a roll, and will probably be on a roll until the end of my next story. One idea causes another…_

_This story was fun to write. I have been reading CL fan fiction since I started watching it. I finally decided that I wanted to write one of my own. It turned out to be a hit! And if you though this was good, wait until my next story!_

_REVIEW!_


	11. NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE, READ NOW!

Okay, I know that I'm not supposed to do this, but I have to post this author's note here, since some people who read this will be to lazy to go to my profile, and some readers still have this story on their story alert and stuff…

Anyway, listen up:

_**I STARTED REWRITING THIS STORY!!! THAT'S RIGHT, GO TO MY PROFILE AND LOOK FOR "CODE:CHANGES RELOADED"**_

As for my old author's note, for those of you who have had your chapter alert sitting in your inbox for a year, here it is:

_**THE SEQUEL IS FINISHED! SEE MY PROFILE AND LOOK FOR LIVING UP TO A LEGEND!**_

Yes, that's right. The sequel is now done, and you all now know about it. I really hope I don't get in trouble for posting this, but…yeah…

So…since you've gotten to this point…READ THE REWRITE AND THE SEQUEL!


End file.
